


discrepancy

by Scathach



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And really, what was worse, that he was about to have sex with a murderer, or that the man looked like his dead uncle?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	discrepancy

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt fill that had to be exactly six sentences. Takes place sometime before the last issue of the "The Return of Barry Allen" storyline.

Wally stared at the man in front of him and resisted the urge to lick his lips, or literally throw himself at him, or do something else equally embarrassing. Being naked in the presence of an equally naked super-villain was bad enough without looking too eager about it (his body was doing a fine job of showing his interest, anyway).

Sprawled on the bed, Eobard Thawne looked quite interested himself, staring back with a devious grin and stroking himself slowly. That kind of smile looked wrong on Barry's face, but the dissonance wasn't nearly enough for Wally to care. And really, what was worse, that he was about to have sex with a murderer, or that the man looked like his dead uncle?

So he stopped thinking altogether and crawled on the bed, pushing the man's hand away and replacing it with his own mouth; he had never done this before, but if there was one person he was willing to do it for, it was the one right there in bed with him.

 


End file.
